Telling her
by wildatheartfan
Summary: When Danny told Rosie he was going back to UK...


**I'm gonna do what the producers failed to do on sunday. Well for one scene anyway.**

Rosie's phone began to ring, she sighed. The only evening Max was out and she could get on with some work for university and it was being interrupted.

'Leopards Den' flashed on the screen as she picked it up off the table.

"Hello" she said into the phone

"Hi love"

"Dad! How are you?"

"Erm yeah I'm ok. Well-"

He was cut off as Rosie began to describe her latest encounter at university.

"-and oh my god you wouldn't believe the stuff it was being fed-"

"Rosie" he interrupted her

"Yeah?"

"We're leaving."

"Oh my god sorry I completely forgot about that Dad. Have you given up fighting them then?...Gosh I can't believe they're taking away your home, our home I mean Leopards Den. It's such a special place."

"I know" Danny said quietly

"Have you looked at other reserves yet? Or somewhere to live at least."

"Rosie. We're going home. To England."

"What?" she muttered

"England." he repeated.

"England?" She said, her eyes widening at the thought. "No no no. You can't go, you can't leave here dad. I mean England? Back to where we were like 10 years ago."

"It shouldn't be permanent, just till the baby's born and whilst we get ourselves sorted. Caroline had an accident she needs to be back there, I think we all do."

"But what good will come of going back there? And then what if it does become permanent y'know you get caught up in the moment with the baby and all the family back there."

"Yeah, that's what Dup said. But it's just the easiest option love."

"How? Look come and stay with us for a bit til you find somewhere to live." Rosie offered, unable to comprehend what her father was saying.

"Don't be silly there's too many of us. They're all leaving tomorrow flights are booked, me and Dup are going to follow on as soon as we wrap up everything up here."

"Wait so you're telling me Dup's moving to England?"

"In theory yes but he doesn't want to leave here. Then again he doesn't want to leave Caroline."

"And you're prepared to leave Alice?" She asked bluntly

Danny didn't say anything. The reality of the situation had just hit him. He knew in the back of his mind that he didn't want to let her go but he kept pushing it aside, trying to think about other things. The pang of guilt spread fast round his body.

"I mean what if the baby comes early Dad and you miss it." She continued "You can't leave them to go on their own, they need you."

"I won't miss it Rosie. I told you I'm going too as soon as possible."

"I'm sorry Dad; I just can't understand why you can't stay here. I'm sure somewhere in South Africa there's an empty house you can rent."

"Rosie it's not as simple as that"

"So moving back to England for 6 months is simple. What with moving all your stuff and visas and-"

"I'm sorry. We're going."

"Ok" she whispered accepting defeat.

"Can I call you in a few days?"

"Sure" she said

"ok bye."

"Bye"

She quietly placed the phone back on the table as Max walked in the door.

"Home early" he grinned

Rosie looked up at him

"you ok?" he asked slightly confused at her facial expression

"They're going back to England" she said softly getting up and walking towards him

"For good?" Max frowned.

"who knows" Rosie shrugged getting up and walking towards him

"I'm sorry honey. Come 'ere" he said

Rosie buried herself into his chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed the top of her head.

Tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"He's my dad Max, and he's different to an average dad y'know?" she sniffed

"Yeah"

"I know he's not just up the road but he's still there. And Leopards Den? That's just the most special place on earth, just the memories – I mean we got married there! It's like I'm losing a big chunk of my life"

"still got me though eh?" he smiled as she looked up into his bright eyes

She kissed him gently

"and don't you go anywhere Mr." She smiled

**Didn't plan for so much Raxness at the end but I can't help myself XD its not as god as i wanted it to be, just a long long ramble :/**


End file.
